Blood and Water
by Fire Bear1
Summary: When Angerona travels to a town in danger from a rogue demon, she is certainly surprised by what she finds there - so much so that she does not entirely complete her mission.


_**This is a request for someone from one of the Facebook pages I admin. It was a pretty specific request but I tried my best - after reading it over and over and over again to make sense of it.**_

_**Fem!Rome = Angerona **_

_**Fem!Germania = Jolanda**_

_**Fem!Prussia = Julchen**_

_**Fem!Germany = Monika**_

_**Male!Ancient Egypt = Thoth**_

_**Male!Ancient Greece = Cleon**_

* * *

Angerona was glad that the area had been cleared. It would be hard enough to tame the demon without people getting in her way. She sighed and surveyed the streets.

The cobbled streets ran in every direction. Behind her, the square housed a fountain, its trickling water the only sound. Carts lay abandoned. People's merchandise was scattered across the ground. The harsh, square buildings stared down at the silent scene, judging.

It was unusual that demons came to the centre of towns and cities. She wondered why. What was it after? Was it powerful, sly? And what would she have to do to calm it?

Behind Angerona, there was a noise. Rustling. Probably from the bushes which had been planted in the square to make the town look more picturesque. It could either be a victim who had yet to flee or it was something more dangerous.

Slowly, carefully, she turned around. A figure was shuffling closer, hunched over, a shawl wrapped tightly around them to ward off the cold. Angerona laid her hand on the cross stuck through her belt. The figure stopped and straightened. Whoever it was only came up to Angerona's chest. Neither of them moved for several moments.

"H-Hello," said a small voice.

Angerona tilted her head. "Hello? Who are you?"

"My name is Jolanda," answered the person, obviously a young girl.

"Well, Jolanda, you should not be here. This place has been evacuated. Come along, I will take you away from here."

"N-No! You... can't." The girl whimpered a little as she took a step back and wrapped her shawl tighter.

This made Angerona anxious. The only reason someone would not want to be away from the scene would be if they were... She grasped at the cross and pulled it from her belt. The girl flinched. Yes, it seemed that the girl was what she was here for. However, this was strange – never had she come across a demon-person who had regained enough control to stop themselves from harming people. It was intriguing.

"Where are your parents?" she asked in an attempt to calm the lost soul.

"I-I don't know. They... left me."

"Hm, I see." Angerona paused, wondering what exactly she should do next.

"You should leave," murmured Jolanda.

"No, I think I will stay," said Angerona, smiling kindly. "Let me see your face, please."

Jolanda seemed reluctant but she eventually tugged down the shawl. Her long, blonde hair had been tied into a plait, swinging as she moved. A little frown tugged at her face. One of her eyes was a soft blue whilst the other... The other had a red iris and what should have been the white of the eye was now black. In contrast to her blue eye, the pupil was a dark slit. She really was a demon-girl.

Leaning over, Angerona smiled at her. "You are a very beautiful young lady, Jolanda. How did you come to be like this?"

"I-I don't know," muttered the girl, averting her gaze. "I've always been like this, ma'am."

"Hm," said the young woman. "Ah, have I not told you my name yet? You may call me Angerona." Jolanda nodded. "Now, what shall we do with you?" mused Angerona as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Kill me?" whispered Jolanda, shaking a little.

Angerona paused. Exorcising the demon was the obvious choice. After all, that was what she had been there to do in the first place. However, doing so would kill her. Angerona had no desire to end her life if there was enough good in her to resist the demon within her. She smiled kindly and shook her head. Slowly, so as not to startle the young girl, she held out her hand.

"Come with me."

* * *

The nation that Angerona came from was not one to look on demons lightly. In fact, most of them were employed in their country's greatest export: exorcists. A lot of them were normal humans, taught by the grandest and most knowledgeable in all the land. Others were actually part-angel, a trait Angerona shared with precious few. These few were not happy when she appeared with the young girl by her side.

"What in Beatis do you think you are doing, Angerona?" demanded Cleon. His angry expression was made all the worse for his dark hair and his dull, green eyes. Angerona felt Jolanda clutch at her hand and take a step behind her in fear.

"Stop it, Cleon – you are scaring the poor child."

Cleon glowered and crossed his arms across his white tunic. "It is a demon, Ange. What are you doing with it?"

"Can you not see? Can you not tell?" asked Angerona. "She has fought off the demon, for the most part. I suspect her human half is strong."

"That does not explain why you have brought her here," said Thoth, quietly.

Angerona sighed. "This has never happened before. It is a special event. I will not allow her to be harmed. Now, be civil, and come closer to meet Jolanda." At that, she moved aside and nudged the girl forward a little.

"H-Hello," she murmured, her head bowed. After a pause, she hastily curtseyed, apologising. "I-I do not mean to be a bother."

Thoth and Cleon remained where they were. Angerona glared at them until Thoth reluctantly stepped forward and offered his hand. Hesitantly, Jolanda looked up at Angerona who nodded. She took it and they shook. Curiosity lit up in Thoth's hazel eyes but he stepped away and did not comment.

Meanwhile, Cleon was glaring at Angerona who stared back. She hoped he would relent. However, Cleon was stubborn when he wanted to be and, eventually, he merely turned and left, the door swinging shut with a sharp snap. Thoth shrugged at Angerona and left, too, possibly to talk with his old friend.

"I'm sorry!" Jolanda immediately exclaimed, looking rather upset.

Shaking her head, Angerona led Jolanda to the bed and sat her down. "You have no reason to be. Now, this will be your room for the time-being. I am right next door so, if you have any problems, you can come find me. Is that satisfactory for you?" The girl nodded. "Good. Now, I must attend to a few things but I will return when I can. Make yourself at home."

Jolanda smiled at her and nodded so Angerona stood to leave. "They-" began Jolanda, stopping suddenly and grimacing. "Everyone here hates me, don't they?"

"No," replied Angerona, firmly. "They are merely wary. Do not worry, my dear. They will learn to love you soon."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Angerona had discovered Jolanda. She had still been completing her other jobs, constantly exorcising demons. There were more of them than normal and she would return to her home, tired. However, she still had the energy to smile fondly at the girl who had become like her little sister – who never failed to greet her.

"Welcome home, Angerona!" cried the girl, clutching at her apron and bowing. "I made dinner so you don't need to do anything but sit at the table."

"Thank you, my dear. You did not need to do that."

"But I wanted to!" came the reply as Angerona passed by her to hang up her special coat. The girl followed her in excitement. "I made eintopf since it's getting a little colder with some kartoffelpuffer. And I even made dessert: rote grutze!"

"That sounds interesting," said Angerona with a nod as she stowed away her equipment in the cupboard used simply for that.

Then, of course, Jolanda became nervous. "I-It might not be any good... I've never made it myself before and-"

"I am sure I will enjoy it," insisted Angerona, smiling as she turned into the dining room. The table was already set and two plates were upon it, covered with silver lids. She sat down in her usual place and waited until Jolanda had done so as well before she reached for the lid. "Shall we remove them together?" Jolanda nodded eagerly. "Then: one... two... three!"

They both removed the lids and Angerona gazed happily down at what appeared to be a stew. Beside the meat and vegetables, were what appeared to be a few crispy pancakes. The smell made Angerona sigh in anticipation.

Aware that Jolanda was watching her nervously, Angerona picked up her knife and fork and cut off a piece of the kartoffelpuffer. It was as delicious as she had thought and she told Jolanda so before taking a piece of stew and trying that. Again, it was delicious and Jolanda looked surprised and happy that it had worked out.

"A-Actually," she admitted eventually, "Thoth helped me when he visited earlier. He only mixed ingredients, though."

"Oh?" asked Angerona, happy to hear that at least one of her friends had accepted Jolanda.

"He brought me books again."

"That is good. Would you like me to read them to you after our meal?"

"Only if you aren't tired," said Jolanda, shyly.

They ate in silence for several minutes before Angerona decided that now was as good a time as any to ask her charge some questions. "May I ask you something about yourself?"

Jolanda tensed but forced herself to relax. "Yes."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know," Jolanda replied. "They abandoned me when I was a baby."

"What?" gasped Angerona. "But, then... Who raised you?"

"A woman named Monika and her sister Julchen. They were very kind to me but... Something happened and..."

After allowing Jolanda a few moments, Angerona pressed her again. "What was it that happened?"

"My demon side... It came out and... Julchen died trying to protect me from people who were angry at me once we had gotten it under control. Monika realised she didn't have the resources to protect me from the people and so she sent me away." Jolanda hung her head, poking at her stew. "I was upset when I got to that place and... I lost control of the demon for a moment. I'm sorry."

"You need not apologise, dear," said Angerona, reaching out and taking her hand. She squeezed it lightly and flashed her a small smile. "It is not your fault; do not blame yourself. And, as for your worry about people attacking you, do not worry on that either. I will protect you."

Jolanda raised her mismatched eyes in shock. "You... You will?"

"Of course!" Angerona grinned at the girl. "I can be your new family."

"Really?" gasped Jolanda, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

"Of course."

Using her free hand, Jolanda wiped away her tears and grinned back at her guardian. "Okay! Then I should go get the rote grutz!"

* * *

"You know it will lose control again one day," said Cleon, glaring at Angerona.

"I do."

"Then why are you keeping it?"

"She is family," explained Angerona.

"You are going against our laws and practices," Cleon pointed out and the gathered exorcists nodded.

It had been almost a year since Angerona had found Jolanda. The residents of Beatis had since discovered about the existence of the young girl and she could no longer leave the house for fear of being attacked. Both Angerona and Thoth – who was not attending the meeting – had put up magical wards to protect Jolanda as much as possible.

However, now, the Committee of Exorcists were voicing their concerns. They wanted to control the situation and calm the population. But this would require killing the half-demon and Angerona did not want that to happen.

"I realise that, but I feel this is essential for the world to continue to develop for the better," retorted Angerona.

"We cannot allow this," said a young girl, the youngest exorcist to be voted into the committee. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and looked up at Angerona sternly. It reminded Angerona of the look Jolanda would give the cat when it had knocked over something important to her. "What would happen if the demon was loosed on Beatis?"

The brunette scowled. "This is non-negotiable." Angerona reached into a pocket and pulled out her crest, placing it delicately on the table separating her from the rest of the exorcists. "If you will not agree with me, then I will use my authority instead."

"Ange!" snapped Cleon but he faltered when she turned her steely gaze to his. "I-I mean... Your Highness, you cannot-"

"I can and I will. If my authority does not satisfy you, perhaps I should speak to my parents."

A murmuring filled the room. Nervous glances were sent Angerona's way. Finally, the young girl turned back to Angerona. Reluctantly, she said, "Very well."

* * *

Angerona took a sip of her wine just as the room to her lounge was flung open by Cleon. On her seat beside Angerona, Jolanda jumped and twisted round to see who it was. Merely glancing up and raising an eyebrow, Angerona took another sip from her goblet.

"Thoth is in trouble!" cried Cleon.

Hurriedly, Angerona set her glass on the table. "What? What in Beatis happened?"

"He was given a mission in Danatis and we lost contact after five minutes!"

This was alarming as, whenever an exorcist left to work in Danatis, they were monitored by the communication team. All exorcists' badges of office carried a spell so that they could speak with their headquarters and a tracker in case they got into trouble. No-one had ever lost contact with an exorcist before.

"Mister Thoth is in trouble?" asked Jolanda, worriedly.

Cleon ignored her. "Come with me, Angerona. We need you!"

The young woman nodded and rose but stopped when she felt Jolanda grasp her wrist. Those mismatched eyes gazed up at her, fear clear in them. "L-Let me come, too. Maybe I can help."

At the door, the other exorcist seemed to realise Angerona's hesitation. "Do not dare, Ange. She will only be in the way."

"No!" cried Jolanda, averting her gaze when she realised her outburst. "Mister Thoth has always been kind to me. I... I don't want harm to befall him. And I _know _I can do _something_. Even if it is only moving Mister Thoth to a safer place."

Turning to Cleon, Angerona shrugged. "She _does_ have a point."

* * *

Danatis was a dangerous country. It was home to numerous demons and half-demons. The air was different from Beatis and made breathing difficult for half-angels who visited. It also seemed to corrupt those who had not woken their demon halves. Therefore, Cleon was right to be worried that Angerona had brought Jolanda, despite his numerous protests.

They set down their transport outside of the town Thoth was last known to be in. Angerona tugged her coat tightly around herself and glanced Jolanda. She was worried about the girl and had given her one of her old coats. It was a little big on her, the white sleeves flopping over her hands. A large, iron cross had been placed around her neck, both to keep her own demon half at bay and to protect her from other demons who would want to do her harm.

"Are you quite all right?" Angerona asked her.

"Yes," Jolanda assured them.

Moving off, they entered the quiet town. There was no-one around and it set the two exorcists on edge. This was most definitely a trap. Taking out their preferred weapons – a large cross for Angerona and a small dagger for Cleon – they scanned the buildings, looking for faces.

When they reached the middle of the town, Jolanda suddenly gasped. "Look! It's Mister Thoth!" And, without further ado, the young girl hurried across the square towards the prone figure in the middle.

"No! Wait!" cried Angerona, reaching towards her, though she knew it was already too late. The trap was sprung. From seemingly nowhere, demons of all shapes and sizes appeared. Enormous hounds, shifting shadows, howling monkeys. They all descended towards Jolanda.

Angerona wasted no time, rushing forward and standing between her charge and the evil pushing towards them. She pressed a hidden button on her cross and it extended so that it became like a long sword. With a small grunt, she began to swing it. Whenever it came into contact with one of the dark ones, there was a hissing sound and the demon dissipated.

Meanwhile, Cleon was fighting his way through the mass to reach Thoth. The glimpses Angerona saw of him, his face was tightened in worry and determination as he hacked and stabbed with his dagger.

But there were too many. They would be overrun soon. Angerona growled a little, annoyed that she couldn't do her job, couldn't protect the world. Couldn't protect Jolanda.

Behind Angerona, the girl cried out. A demon had slipped past the exorcist's defences and it was slashing at her with its claws as she dodged. Unfortunately, the distraction of the noise meant that more could manoeuvre around Angerona as she glanced back. They attacked Jolanda who could do nothing but dodge.

Suddenly, there was a clinking noise. Angerona froze in horror as one of the demons' claws had connected with the iron cross. It pulled and, suddenly, the necklace broke, falling to the ground.

"Jolanda!" she cried, worried about her reaction to the atmosphere.

The attack continued and Angerona suddenly found herself having to continually swing her cross. Her attackers were pushing forward at a greater rate. She heard Cleon call her name. Everything was becoming black as the demons surrounded her.

A sudden roar stopped everything. The demons paused and their attention turned elsewhere. Angerona lowered her cross slightly, breathing heavily. What was happening? Was it Jolanda? _Please, let it not be Jolanda..._

Another roar sounded accompanied with a flash of red light. Shielding herself with her cross and the protective spells it was imbued with, Angerona peered through the light, looking for the source. When it eventually died down, she blinked and gazed round.

Where there had been seemingly millions of demons, there were now only five. The weaker ones had disappeared, perhaps killed or thrown away by the blast of light. That light appeared to have come from the girl who was still glowing a little.

"Jolanda..." whispered Angerona.

Her red eyes were instantly staring into Angerona's. The demon within Jolanda scowled at her. Slowly, Jolanda's body stood up and straightened her back to stand tall. Gazing round at the scene, she began to stroll towards the exorcist, ignoring Cleon who had managed to reach Thoth and was watching the scene in terror.

"Angerona," said Jolanda. "Is that really the name you chose for yourself? Silly-"

She was interrupted when one of the other demons shrieked and launched itself at Jolanda. Growling, she spun round and punched the demon. Her hand went straight through it and the demon screamed before dissipating. The remaining ones growled and swooped in to avenge their comrade. Angerona could only watch as Jolanda ripped them all apart.

Finally, it was only Jolanda and the exorcists. She turned once more to face Angerona. "Remember," she growled before she blinked and her right eye's evil colours slowly began to fade away.

When Angerona finally found herself staring into those familiar mismatched eyes, she took a breath and said, "Jolanda?"

"Angerona!" cried the girl and rushed towards her, throwing herself into the older's outstretched arms. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no. You helped us. Thank you for saving us." Angerona ran her hand through the other's hair, hoping it would comfort the distraught girl.

Cleon cleared his throat. "We should move. Thoth is injured and we must leave before the demon takes over again." Noting the change in how he referred to Jolanda, Angerona smiled and followed, tugging her sister along.

* * *

With both Angerona and Cleon helping him, Thoth finally managed walk into the room where Jolanda was anxiously waiting. "Welcome back!" she cried, smiling widely. "I'm so glad you're okay, Mister Thoth!"

"As am I," he said, a small smile gracing his face until he was lowered into a comfortable armchair. He grimaced and shifted until he was in less pain.

"Are you well?" asked Cleon, glancing at Jolanda.

"Yes, thank you," the girl said with a smile.

"Good," said Angerona as she settled on a couch. She patted the space next to her and Jolanda obediently hurried over and sat. "We have a present for you."

"A present? For me? Why?"

Chuckling at her adorable confusion, Angerona pulled a small box from her pocket. "Of course for you, silly! Today is the anniversary of when I found you, dear sister. We will make that your birthday, if that is all right with you?"

"Definitely!" exclaimed Jolanda, beaming.

"Then, here you are." Angerona handed over the box before settling back to watch.

Eagerly, the girl pulled open the box and stared at what was inside. The shock was clear and she gingerly pulled out the small, silver badge. It was delicately carved so that wings curled around a holy cross. This was the badge of the exorcists.

"W-What?" asked Jolanda, stunned.

"The committee has decided that you are no threat to Beatis. You can come with me on missions. Though," added Angerona, "I would rather you mostly stayed at home. I would hate for you to be hurt." She reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her sister's ear.

"R-Really?" Jolanda turned to Thoth and Cleon for confirmation. With small smiles, they nodded so Jolanda turned and threw her arms around her new sister. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, dear," said Angerona, gently, wrapping her arms around the half-demon.

When Jolanda eventually pulled away, Angerona gazed in surprise at the change which had come over her. Slowly, she touched the cheek under Jolanda's left eye, the one which had always been red. Now, though, both eyes were a stunning blue and looked back at the young woman with unadulterated love.

* * *

_**I don't think I fulfilled the request well. ^^" But I like this, despite that.  
**_

_**Beatis is an altered version of the Latin for the word blessed. Likewise, Danatis is a truncated Latin word meaning damned.**_

_**The young exoricst is meant to be Fem!Holy Roman Empire but I didn't really have a name and she wasn't really important so... *shrugs***_

_**Their transport: For some reason, I see this world as having loads of floating countries. I couldn't think of transport bar the stuff they have 07-Ghost and I didn't want to copy so I just said "transport".**_

_**Rote grutz is a German dessert which is made with various crushed berries stewed in their own juices. Or something like that.**_

_**This is a one-shot, so, unfortunately, you won't get to know if they eventually have a happy ending or about the demon inside Jolanda, etc.**_


End file.
